The End
by MiniMartin
Summary: Bella is spending alot of time at the Cullens, no suprise there. They are bored and start to play games, what games? read and find out...BellaEdward, forks characters. Bella's POV possibly others...PLEASE R&R and let me know what you think. MiniMartin
1. Preface: The End

Disclaimer: twilight is not mine, its Stephenie Meyer's; it's as simple as that.

Preface – The End

Last spring I was attacked by James, fire burning through my veins and my broken leg, Edward saved me. After what happened last year I thought I was meant to die. I keep cheating fate due to Edward saving me all the time. Because of him saving me all the time I had no idea as to how I would die. If it would be because of old age (Edward's choice), an accident (most likely to happen cause of my clumsiness), an illness, or another vampires attack.

How things were going, I was to die as an old lady, decided by Edward. If it were up to me I would have had him change me the first time I found out all the details. Edward giving into what I wanted was something that was surely never going to happen, or it seemed that way. I would like to see the day he would finally give in and just bite me.

I want to be part of their family, as a vampire. They love me, with the exception of Rosalie, and already consider me part of their family.

We've talked about this so many times before; well it always started out as talking but turned into arguing by the end. Then he would apologize for his behavior and give me a gentle kiss on my lips causing me to stop breathing. Then he would hum my lullaby and I would drift off to sleep.

During the time he left me last fall, while I was in my zombie state, I thought of how much better it would had been if he would have just changed me like I had asked. Edward would have never left and we would have both been very happy. He left for my so called safety, I couldn't have been in more danger with him around. True what happened last fall was kind of scary, but I loved him and when he left me like that all of a sudden it crushed me.

When I think back to that painful time; I was longing to die. I didn't think I could go on another day. Charlie made it possible, I went to school, ate, and did my choirs. I didn't particularly talk to anyone, I couldn't bare to. Everything reminded me of him. When I got him back I was filled with tears of joy and worry at the same time, would he leave me again? I didn't know and I didn't want him to leave my side at all any more.

The change would be so much easier on all of us. I would be able to be around Edward without him have to resist and being careful of breaking my delicate body. We wouldn't have boundaries. I could play baseball with them on those dark stormy nights that most humans dreaded to go out in. I could spend all night in his arms talking, no more sleeping. I might actually be accepted by Rosalie instead of her hating me just for being human, and me longing to be one of them. All the possibilities seem endless to me.

All of those thoughts were rushing through my head while we talked. I wish he would get it over with and bite me. No more restraint, no more deadlines, no more accidents (including tripping over thin air and the occasional trip to the hospital) and blushing a deep shade of red that Edward loved so much. The last one i would love to not do any more, no blushing, despite the fact Edward loved it so much. As well for the accidents, all the doctors, nurse, and secretaries in the Forks hospital know my full name and all my medical records by heart.

"Bella, will you snap out of it and answer my question?" Edward's smooth voice concernedly asked me.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I was thinking about something," I replied not noticing that I was ignoring him. How could someone ignore someone so beautiful, so god-like.

"What were you thinking about? Please tell me, I always wonder what your thinking."

"Oh its nothing important," He couldn't even begin to understand how important it was to me. "So what was your question?"

"Bells, why do you want to be damned to an existence like mine? I mean to kill innocent animals because you lust for human blood and don't want to harm them."

"Edward, you don't understand. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Even if that means making sacrifices. No matter how big they are, I will do anything to have you forever."

This time while we were talking, something didn't seem right. It seemed so much more different than when we had those other conversations about this very touchy subject.

**AN:**

**I'm sorry this is so short... then again its a preface... ill try my fastest to get the next chapter up.. tell me how it was...**

**MiniMartin**


	2. Chapter 1: The Best Day of My Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish it was mine…but sadly it's not, it's Stephenie Meyer's … and she does an awesome job, kudos Mrs. Meyer

_Bella's POV_

Chapter 1 – The Best Day of My Life

All of a sudden a chill went down my back. I rolled over and realized it was Edward that had done it to me. He was drawing pictures with his fingers on my back while I slept. I had to admit it felt good.

"Finally, its Friday" I said relieved to the god lying next to me.

"What, is there something wrong with every other day of the week?"

"No Edward, its just today is our day off of school. I am lucky enough to get to spend the whole day with someone as beautiful as you." I replied

"Oh, well if that's all, what do you want to do today?"

"Could we go to your house? I want to see Alice to thank her for shopping yesterday" Wow, thanking Alice for bringing me _shopping_. What did she do to me to get me to go along? Then I felt cold hands on my hips.

"Beautiful, if we are going to go to my house you may want to get ready." Edward pulled me out of my concentration.

"Huh, oh yeah. What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." He simply replied, "If you plan on doing anything else besides being with me the whole time, we might want to leave now, or pretty soon."

"Alright, give me my human minute. I'll be right back. I love you." And with that I gave him a quick kiss and was heading off towards my bathroom with my toiletries bag.

I was wondering if Charlie had left, then I remembered that it was 10:30 on a Friday and he had work. In the shower with the hot water calming my nerves I thought about the day ahead. What would happen, if anyone would accidentally get hurt, it would most likely be me. That's when I heard the huge crash of breaking glass come from downstairs. I quickly turned off the water, going slow enough as to not slip and crack my head open. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel and climbed down the stairs to see what happened.

That's when I saw Edward standing with the cupboard door open and pans lying on the floor at his feet.

"What happened Edward?" I asked worried that he was hurt. Of course he was a stupid vampire and he couldn't get hurt, not for long anyways. I wish I was a vampire, then he wouldn't have to come save me all the time, and maybe I wouldn't trip so much.

"Nothing, I just opened the cupboard and all the pans fell out. I think someone purposely did it." He accused.

"Edward, the last time I did the dishes I had a lot of pans and I kind of threw them in there cause I knew you would be waiting in my room for me when I was done. So in a sense you kind of did this to yourself." I laughed as I said this to him.

That's when I saw him shaking. Like he was trying to hold something in.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused

"Oh nothing, its just that your in your towel" he said in between breaths.

"What's wrong with that?" I replied and then angrily stomped off to the stairs. As I started to stomp up them to go get dressed I tripped on the first step and he was there to catch me.

Only then did I realize my towel had fallen of and I was standing there in his arms naked. After looking down shocked I blushed a deep red and covered myself the best I could with my hands. Then without realizing he gently pulled them away with a shocked look on his face, but his wasn't an embarrassed shock. It was a look of awe.

"What?" I asked thinking he didn't like what he saw

"Oh my god Bella, your absolutely beautiful." As he said that I blushed a deeper shade of red. Then he grabbed my towel and ran me upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed my clothes as he lay on my bed and he closed his eyes to give me privacy. I was grateful that he gave me somewhat of privacy although he already saw everything, and I assumed he was sneaking peeks as well.

"Alright, I'm done. We can go now."

He got up swiftly and hugged me tight, but gentle enough as to not break me.

"The human has to eat yet this morning." I sometimes hated when he referred to me as 'The Human'. Most of the time I didn't mind it though. Often I would refer to him as 'The Vampire'.

"I'll eat on the way." I quickly replied, wanting to get to his house faster. It was generally more exciting over there than it was here at my own house. I really liked spending time with all the Cullen's, even Rosalie. She was becoming better with her attitude towards me. She started talking to me now, and I mean in the nice way a person would talk to another.

"Okay"

Normally if I had been driving my old truck that Edward complains about so much it would have taken a 45 minutes drive to get there. With his driving and his shiny Volvo it only took 10 minutes. The whole time I had to refrain from looking at the speedometer or out the windows for fear of finding out how fast we were really going. So instead I settled on looking at my hands.

As soon as the car stopped I looked up and saw Alice skipping toward us. She looked so graceful and I stared in awe of how gorgeous she was. She must have had a vision cause she had a huge smile on her face and a glint in her eyes. I was somewhat scared because of the expression on her face, the smile, the glint, I didn't know what any of it meant. While i was busy thinking about that i realized i was now being pulled out of the car, with my seat belt being undone, by an over excited Alice.

I glanced over at Edward and noticed that he was smiling as well. So Alice's vision must have been a good, happy one. Nothing about me being changed or any harm coming to me. Obviously he would know what it was that she had seen because of his mind reading ability. While I walked up to the front door of the most beautiful house I have ever seen I was trying to figure out what was going to happen. Knowing that Edward wouldn't tell me, I didn't even bother to ask him. The whole way Edward's cold firm arm held me in place next to his side and assured me that I wouldn't fall at all.

I stepped into the mansion sized house and was greeted by Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. While Jasper made his way to Alice and gave her a quick kiss, I realized how I wanted that. To be kissed by the one I love after only being gone a few seconds.

Edward had brought me upstairs and we were sitting on his couch trying to figure out what to do when Alice walked in. Well in my opinion she more of waltzed or skipped in. As soon as I saw her walk in I was being pulled off of the couch and out of Edward's arms.

"Alice, what is going on?" he asked confused trying to get me back from her.

"Edward, I'm sorry but its time. We can do it now." she replied with excitement clearly in her voice.

At that point i was scared as to what she was going to do to me. I was scared for my life, which oddly doesn't happen in a room full of vampires, only when Alice drags me to do something. Edward finally let go understandingly and followed behind.

Soon we were downstairs and sitting on the couches. I looked around to see what was going on and thats when I saw the whole family sitting there. All except for Esme and Carlisle.

"Guys, whats going on?" I asked nervously.

"Well Bella, its raining again, big surprise, but not hard enough or loud enough for that fact so we can't go play base ball." that came from Jasper and i was surprised that he was the one that had answered me. I figured Alice or Edward would have.

"So." Alice chirped in. " we are bored and wanted to play games."

"Oh no, no Alice, not dress up, not again." Frightened I tried to get up from the couch and tried making my way to the stairs to go to Edwards room. But i couldn't manage to get up from the couch.

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing... ill try and post as soon as i can... cant promise any days it will be posted. Tell me what you think**

**MiniMartin**


	3. Authors Note 1

AN: … ok so I need some help…

1st – what kind of games should they play?… I need ideas…

2nd I need some encouragement…common u guys…it takes maybe 3 seconds to review


	4. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin Part 1

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. They belong to Mrs. Meyer**

**Chapter 2 – Let The Games Begin – Part One**

I was thankful that it was Edward holding me down, and not just my clumsiness creating me to keep falling back onto the couch. After noticing that I settled down and sat there waiting for the horror they were about to put me through. I knew Edward would stay by me and protect me no matter what.

"Alright you guys," I said as calm as I could. "what is really going on. What do you plan on doing to me."

"Nothing, we promise." Surprisingly that meaningful comment came from Rosalie. "We just want to play games, as in board games or physical games. Nothing that can harm you or make you embarrassed."

I looked up at Edward to see that he was concentrating on something very hard. He must have been reading their minds. Then I noticed him shake his head at Rosalie as she finished her sentence. It wasn't the type were he was warning her not to do something, he did it with a smile on his face. I also noticed him nod to Alice. She must have had a vision and he saw it. He smiled even bigger then. I somehow knew it was about me.

"Edward?" I asked "What were those faces, the nod, and shake of your head for?"

"It was nothing Bella, trust me. Would I lie to you?"

"No, but..." he cut me off before finished my sentence, by kissing me with a lot of force. I fought to keep myself under control, I didn't want this to end. We finally stopped kissing to an annoyed Rosalie and Emmett complaining.

"Awe you guys... get a room." Rosalie and Emmett stated. Alice just bounced with joy on Jaspers lap, while giggling quietly. Jasper didn't seem to mind. All of a sudden I was being lifted into the air, Edward was carrying me again. I hated when he did that, I could walk on my own now that my cast is off.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Well my dear, they told us we should get a room. I have a room in this house, so thats where we are going." he explained.

"Stop...you guys are going anywhere. We haven't gotten to play any games yet and we are all still severely bored. We all could just go to our rooms and have fun that way, but Edward I know that you and Bella wouldn't have as much fun as the rest of us. So we are going to stay down here and do stuff together." Alice debated trying to steal me out of Edward's gentle grip.

My god set me down. Honestly I liked him carrying me, sometimes, just not every second of the day. He didn't completely let go of me though. He took my hand as we walked back to the couch we had been sitting on. I looked at Alice, she had a glint in her eyes that scared me. I had no idea what she was planning, what kind of 'games' she wanted to play. I'm sure Edward knew, but with the way he was smiling he wasn't going to tell me anything.

"Okay Alice, we are all down here, none of us are leaving. Now what games do you want to play" Edward asked impatiently.

"Well," She started out. "I have lots of games I think we could play. What one do you want to start with?"

"Alice... you haven't told us what are choices are yet..." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well I'm going to save the best ones for last. So here are your choices of games to play." She sounded so excited to start. "Now remember I'm saving the ones that I had the best visions about for last. Scrabble, Monopoly, and Twister."

"Well how about we play scrabble first," Emmett suggested. "I have a few words I have planned for this game."

Alice went to get the board game from her room, while we all waited. I was nervous for some reason. I had never been really good at scrabble before. Plus all the Cullens were so much older than me, well okay a lot older than me, so they knew more words and bigger words that I didn't. While I was busy worrying about that Edward had pulled me closer and started to kiss my neck. Just after he started Alice came back with the board in hand and she set it all up.

Then we all picked our letters, and started the game. Going by couples for our turns. Alice first, then Jasper, Edward, Me, Rosalie, and finally Emmett. When we finally got to Emmett's turn he was taking a long time.

_Edward's POV_

It was finally Emmett's turn. Obviously I could read his mind so I knew what he was thinking about. He was trying to decide what words he could make out of the letters he had. I looked away from him uninterested in what he could possibly put down. Finally he put a word down, I hadn't seen it coming cause I was busy staring at my angel. I looked at it, and decided it was okay. Goddess was a word, so I couldn't argue with him.

Alice's turn was the word Soul. Then Jasper's was Power. Then it was my turn again. Our rules were quite simple really, anything in past experiences and vampire related was allowed, no names though. So I looked at my letters. They were, A S N Q G E L. Within a second I put angel on the board. I looked at Bella and she just stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes she had.

I was reading Emmett's mind cause it was his turn again. He was thinking of words he could use to describe Rose. It was really gross the way he was thinking, how her body looked naked, when a picture came into his head I let a low growl out to warn him not to go there and then I quickly shut him out of my head. In all honesty I didn't want to see Rosalie naked, if anything I have been wanting to see Bella for a very long time.

_Bella's POV_

I looked over and saw Edward looking at Emmett. Then he looked away and growled at him. I didn't think I wanted to know what he was thinking about, but I decided I would ask Edward later, after all of the games.

After the Edward had growled that signaled the end of the game. I was guessing that Alice had seen what would have happened if we were to continue. I assume it wasn't good, so I didn't ask questions.

"Okay, so that didn't work out to well. Thanks Emmett." Alice scolded sarcastically. "Next game. Monopoly or Twister?"

"Bella why don't you chose this time." Jasper wasn't asking me a question, it was more of a statement. I thought about it awhile. I could tell they were getting impatient, especially Alice. Edward didn't mind me taking my time. I was good at Monopoly, and Twister would involve me being clumsy so I quickly decided against Twister.

"Monopoly" I replied after my long time of thinking. As soon as the words came out of my mouth Alice was gone again with the previous game and back in a flash with a new one. I looked down and saw the monopoly board set up in front of me.

We all picked our pieces. I was the dog, Rosalie the car, Alice was a shopping bag (I had no idea where she found it, but it did look pretty cool), Jasper a frog, Emmett was a bear, and Edward was a money bag. I loved Alice's piece, I've never seen one like it before. She passed out the money and of course she was the banker. I looked down at what was supposed to be Monopoly money, and realized that it was REAL money.

"Umm Alice..." I trailed off not knowing how to let her know we were about to play with real money. "If you haven't noticed this is real money." I said calmly while holding the money I was given for the game up in the air so she could see.

"Bella, thats the way we play Monopoly," Edward answered my concern. "We play with real money and whatever you end up with you keep as your own. Even you Bella."

"But I can't take the money. Its not mine."

"It will be after the game is over dear." Edward dazzled me with his topaz eyes and all I could do was nod my head.

We started the game. On the first turn Emmett ended up in jail, no surprise there. I started off pretty good. I still had all of my money I started with plus I owned 3 pieces of land. Which all had hotels on, I was proud of that, so when they landed on them they had to pay me more. For some reason on this board game it had shopping malls and stores instead of the normal version, I had a feeling it was Alice's.

The game got closer to an end when all the properties were owned by Alice. Figures, she's the shopping queen, I laughed silently at that. We had all started out with Five thousand dollars, I couldn't take that home...somehow I would have to find a way to give it back to them, without them knowing of course.

"Yay, I win" Alice exclaimed excitedly. "well I don't have the most money, but I do own all the property."

Then we all counted our money, well Alice, Edward, and I did. I knew later Emmett would ask my angel how much he had won and try to beat him. The others just shoved it in their pockets not caring how much was there. Alice had 8,300 , Edward had 6,500 , and I had 8,900. Wow... I couldn't take that money. I was even surprised I had more than Alice did, you would think that she would have the most being able to see the future and all.

That was the end of monopoly. Alice put it away in its box and ran upstairs to her room. In 2 minutes she returned with another game in a square box, most games came in rectangular boxes. I got a glimpse of the colors it had on the cover and it made me shuddered in horror.

"No, Alice" I said even more scared than when she wanted to play dress up. "You know I'm clumsy, and yet you subject me to this. I refuse to have a part in this game. You can't make me."

"Your right Bella, I can't make you." she said that like she had a secret plan. "... but if Edward dazzles you, it won't be a problem. Quick...Edward do it now before she can run away." She was laughing at this point

"Do you honestly think she can get away from me Alice, none the less do you think she wants to be away from me right now." And as he finished his statement he looked into my eyes deeply with his topaz ones and kissed me with more force than he normally would. I was lost. I was still scared of the box Alice held in her hands while she gleamed at me in hopes her plan had worked.

**AN: Sorry it took so long... but if u read the last authors note I promised it would be updated today... so I kept my promise... anyway.. what did u think?... this has another part to it... just cause I didn't get to put the other games in there. **

**If anybody can guess what game it is... I might update the next chapter sooner. **

** MiniMartin**


	5. Authors Note 2

sorry if u think this is an update...

the game was kinda obvious for u guys that guessed...yes it was twister... any other ideas for games?...

sorry about the long wait...but i will try my best to update this sunday or monday... i have a lot of typing left to do... i havent been able to because of school and christmas...

thanks for being patient... :)


	6. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin Part 2

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think it's mine, go ahead and check yourself into an insane asylum, because sadly they are not mine. **

**Chapter 3 – Let the Games Begin – Part Two**

_Bella's POV_

All hope was gone. Since Edward dazzled me, I have no choice. I'm really weak when it comes to him, it sucks beyond all belief. I really wish he wouldn't do that kind of stuff to me. It basically gets him anything he wants. Even if it does mean playing this horrible game. He was right though. I really didn't want to be away from him right now.

"I feel sorry for you Bella. I think this could actually be some fun, with your clumsiness and our gracefulness." Emmett was laughing at me. Mostly because I was pouting and was making little sounds of displeasure. Granted they were under my breath, they could still hear them.

I glanced up and looked at the center of the living room where a coffee table had been. Everything was gone from the center of the room and pushed over to the side. In its place lay the mat for the game of Twister.

_Edward's POV_

_I don't think I should play this game. It may end bad, with me being so close to Bella and not really being able to control my thirst yet. _I was reading Jasper's thoughts, and I agreed with him.

"Hey Jasper, you can spin the spinner and tell everyone what to do." I thought I'd let everyone else know that he should sit out, but in a subtle way so Bella wouldn't notice. I'm pretty sure she did though cause she looked at me and smiled.

"Why does he get to do it," Clearly Emmett wanted to start a fight for not being the one to spin the spinner.

"Cause I said he could." Thats all it took and Emmett stopped complaining, out loud anyways.

_Stupid Jasper, why does he get to do everything. I wish everyone would think I'm better, faster and can do more things than he can... Damn Rose looks hot in that shirt. I'll have to have a closer look at it later when we are done playing these stupid games. Why does Alice have to make us play games, I mean me and Rose could be doing other things like... _

At that point I really didn't want to know what else they would be doing. Although since he mentioned it, I started daydreaming about when Bella and I could do some of those things.

"Edward...EDWARD!!!!! Snap out of it. Its your turn" Alice looked at me angrily. I realized I wasn't holding Bella anymore but she was on the mat, along with Rosalie, Emmet and Alice. I got up and placed my right foot on blue.

_Bella's POV_

Everyone was on the mat now. Including Edward after Alice had to get him back, he was thinking really hard about something. I wonder what it was. The only reason I was actually playing this game, not enjoying it, but playing it was because Alice had promised me no shopping for two weeks. I was surprised she would give up that much time of no shopping just for me to play this game. I still didn't understand why it meant so much for me to play.

Why couldn't I have sat out or been the spinner and let Jasper play. Oh well, I was playing and nothing could be done about it now. We were all having fun until we heard Rosalie yelling at Emmett to get off of her. We all managed to turn to look at them, it wasn't easy because of the positions we were in. Alice was laughing so hard if she would have been human she would have on the floor crying while holding her sides...but she wasn't. So she just settled for laughing while managing to stay in her current position.

Emmett had fallen on top of Rosalie causing both of them to be out. It really was a funny sight to see. Huge Emmett laying on top of dainty perfectly beautiful Rosalie. It looked like Emmett really wasn't making any effort to get up, he was just laying there comfortably.

Rosalie leaned up to whisper something in his ear, I couldn't tell what she was saying. Everyone else started laughing harder. It did seem to have a nice effect though, because he jumped up quickly, apologizing and helping her up. After that everyone calmed down and we continued playing the game.

Five more minutes passed, and then...

"Bella, right hand yellow." Jasper called. I crawled over Edward who was face up in a weird position with Alice under him, so I could get to the place I needed. I was being careful not to move my foot from where it was. All of a sudden Edward collapsed. I think he did it on purpose. Most likely just to get me on top of him.

"EDWARD...Get off of me." Alice complained. I started giggling. He was laying on top of Alice while I was on top of him. Eventually she managed to squirm out from under him. I tried standing up but Edward was holding onto me. Every one was laughing, including Jasper. It must have looked funny from his view. Then Edward kissed me and we got up. I had won since I was on top of the pile.

Alice grabbed the mat, spinner, and the box and headed up to her room again. This time she came down empty handed though. I figured we were done with games and that me and Edward could go back upstairs and sit on his couch. I grabbed his hand and started heading up the stairs. Thats when Alice started talking.

"Okay, I ran out of board games. So now we have a choice of either _Hide and Go Seek_ or _Truth or Dare. _It stopped raining outside so _Hide and Go Seek_ will work since we play in the house and the forest._"_

"Won't _Hide and Go Seek_ be easy since you guys can smell and hear each other. Not to mention I'll be easy to find." I was wondering how I would be able to play. I figured we would just skip that game.

"Oh yeah, well let me tell u the rules first. Basically we only use our human traits. No smelling, hearing, or any of our gifts. Especially Edward and I since he could hear their thoughts to where they are hiding and I could just see a vision of them picking a spot." Alice was the one explaining the rules. I was going to go ahead and assume they have played this game before and had problems with people cheating so they made up these rules. "We all haven't played this game in a long time, plus we have Bella with us so I think I should go over the boundaries. No crossing the road or the river. You can hide in the house or in the forest. But if there isn't a road or a river blocking you, you have to stay within 8 miles of the house. Any objections?" She waited, and no one objected "Alright then, lets start. Emmett your it first."

"Why am I it first?"

"Cause you lost the last game. You were the first person out." We all started to head out the door. I had a feeling we forgot something. "OMG ... I almost forgot." She had stopped us before any of us had gotten out of the doorway. "It wouldn't really be fair if Bella didn't have a partner, she wouldn't be able to hid as fast as we could. Edward, you can be Bella's partner, and make sure she doesn't fall out of a tree or something. Oh and Emmett no cheating. You have to wait three minutes before you come to find us."

With that we all walked out the door. Well all of us except for Emmett of course. When I got out side I noticed everyone else was gone already. Edward was waiting for something.

"What Edward?"

"Dear, you need to get on my back so I can run. Other wise it will take forever to get to the spot we are hiding."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I climbed up on his back and we took off running. It really didn't scare me as much as it has once before. I was used to it now. What came next was something I wasn't accustomed too. All of a sudden I felt him going up, not forward. When we came to a stop I realized we weren't on the ground any more, but we were in a tree.

We started whispering quietly, even though we knew Emmett couldn't use his hearing. We doubted that he would follow the rules. Edward was listening very carefully to tell when he was coming. So that we could be quiet and stay hidden.

"shh..." Edward was shushing me... apparently Emmett was close.

I looked down. I really wish I hadn't, but when as I did I saw Emmett walking underneath us. He was looking behind bushes and trees. He never once looked up. I guess he just wasn't thinking of the right places. I wonder if hes found Alice, Jasper, or Rosalie yet. I wasn't sure, there really wasn't a way to tell if someone had been found yet or not.

I was being lifted then. On to his back, he started climbing down the tree.

"Edward. We will be seen, he'll find us." I was warning Edward but he didn't seem to notice. He just started running as soon as we hit the ground. Before I knew it we were standing next to Alice. Then we started running again. I had no idea where we were going. Within a few seconds we arrived at the mansion they called home.

I was wondering why we were here, then Edward took me off of his back and took my hand. He led me inside and we sat down on the couch. Alice sat down next to Jasper who I didn't noticed was there. We were just sitting there...not doing anything. Well Jasper was holding onto Alice, kissing her sweetly. Edward was holding onto me, trying not to break me, while he was leading trails of kisses up and down my neck.

I really wasn't paying attention to what was happening around me. I heard the door open and click closed. I looked up to see who it was when I saw Rosalie drenched.

"I'm guessing that it started raining outside again." I stated while trying to hold back laughing. All she could do was nod her head, and then she ran upstairs to change and get dry again. She came back downstairs and sat on the only couch that was remaining open.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked confused. "I only came in because I was getting wet. Why are all of you in here?"

"We got bored." Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"So hes still looking for us then?"

"Yes." Alice started giggling.

_Emmett's POV_

Where is everyone, I thought to myself. It was quiet out here... too quiet. I know we aren't supposed to use our hearing and our smelling. But I don't follow rules and they know that. Smelling wasn't helping, but I couldn't hear anything. Its like everyone left. Well left the forest anyways. I had no idea where they would have went too.

I've checked everywhere. I didn't cross the river or the road. I looked up in all the trees and behind everything. I stayed within eight miles of the house. Crap...I forgot about inside the house.

_Bella's POV_

All four of them jumped up at the same time. Edward picking me up bridal style and running to hide in the house. We stayed so we had a view of the door to tell if anyone had come in.

_Emmett's POV_

I ran up to the house and I heard someone moving inside. I figured it was just Esme and Carlisle. I opened the door and walked in. I could smell Bella, it was a dead give-away that they were here. But then again shes always over here, so I might be wrong. So instead of looking I sat down on the couch and waited. I knew they would come out sometime. Their hiding spots couldn't be that comfortable.

Within twenty minutes of sitting down and waiting Rosalie came out and tackled me on the couch, kissing me with the most force she has ever used. After five minutes of kissing Alice and Jasper came out, and ten minutes after them came Edward and Bella. I had a feeling they were doing something that took them so long to get out of their spot.

_Bella's POV_

Edward was whispering into my ear as we were hiding. Considering Rosalie had come out and was attacking Emmett. He was whispering and kissing me along my neck and the base of my collar bones.

After fifteen minutes of that we finally decided to come out. We all went and sat back on the couches in the same spots as we were before.

"Okay... so that game is over. I didn't like it at all." Emmett was complaining once again. "Its like you guys just gave up and came inside."

"Thats cause we did." Edward replied.

"Okay so that didn't work out as well as I thought. Now we can play _Truth or Dare_." Alice said that last part jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"But Alice, before we even started playing these games Rosalie said it would have nothing in harming or embarrassing me, and from what people told me _Truth or Dare_ can be pretty embarrassing. I know you guys are out to get me... just get it over with already." I held out my hands as if they were going to handcuff me and torture me, I knew Edward wouldn't allow it though. "And now I need a human moment." With that I ran to the bathroom. I had forgotten about my human needs since I had gotten there and that was over eight hours ago. We, well mostly Alice, had asked or rather convinced him to let me spend the night.

After I was done I ran back downstairs managing not to trip, well except for the last step. Edward was there to catch me, like usual. The first thing I noticed wasn't that everyone had moved to a different seat. It was that the couches seemed closer somehow, like they moved them. Edward saw the confusion on my face, and chuckled.

"I moved them while you were in the bathroom. Thats why they are closer." He said. Somehow I think I could never get used to how quietly and smoothly they moved. Sometimes it even scared me, not like I was going to run away screaming. I would never do that.

"Bella you go first." Alice had chosen me to go first. I had no idea why, and truthfully I was kind of scared, maybe it was what she saw in her vision of us. All six of us playing this horrible game (worse than twister I might add) and what made it all so much worse was me going _first_.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get it up and finished, but its done now so thats good. oh and another thing...i guess there is going to be 3 parts to this section...i wanted to finish it like i promised so i had to cut it short...but i will make mostly all the next chapter truth or dare...or i will try my hardest...**

**yeah...so I don't know what else to say...bye bye**

**MiniMartin **


	7. Authors Note 3

idk if i should continue this story or not...

i dont really have time right now but ill try and get it up soon... i know u guys want to know what happens during truth or dare

sorry u guys if u thought this was an update...


	8. Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin Part 3

Disclaimer: Twilight/New Moon/ and the soon to be coming Eclipse are not mine… I'm not that good of a writer… acctually im not much of a writer at all..enjoy

_Okay… so I'm really sorry it took so long… I had it like ¾ of the way done and the our computer basically died… and all of my pictures and files were lost  it really sucked…at least I print a copy of every chapter that is finished…and ive been busy with work and school… sorry it took around 6 months…well here is the new chapter anyways…_

Chapter 4 – Let The Games Begin – Part Three Bella's POV 

Sure the Cullen's think I am brave, but I'm really not. Once Alice had said I would go first I became terrified. I have never played truth or dare before. I really didn't have many friend in Phoenix, I liked to be alone a lot of the time. I can sit in a room full of vampires comfortably but I can't do this. There was no way. There were many things I had to think about first.

Who am I going to pick to be my victem. What am I going to ask them if they pick truth, what am I doing to dare them to do if they pick dare. I don't have a very creative imagination, the dare would be pretty lame. I could pick Edward… but that wouldn't be very nice.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I finally asked after what seemed my long period of thinking. This is going to be really hard if she picks dare.

"Dare" She replied with a smile. I wonder if she could tell that I have nothing planned for her. I really have to think about this, I don't want the dare to be really lame. After all they are all over 50 years old and have experienced more things than I have. I also don't want to seem to mean. Any thing that would get destroyed in the process could be replaced. They did have a lot of money, but I wouldn't want them to have to use that just because of a dumb dare I came up with.

"Alice, this is really hard. Can you guys just skip me and you just start or something." I honestly had no idea what to do.

"No way Bella. Your going first, even if it takes all night." She smiled at me again. Obviously she knew something I didn't. "You do realize that we can all stay up as long as we want. Well unless you were to fall asleep, and no fake sleeping. I'm not giving you hints either. You have to think of this all on your own."

The best thing I could come up with was something to do with her clothes. She cherrished them the most. But what could I do that would be something she might want to back out of. Just then it hit me. It had stopped raining before so we could go outside. Burning half of her closet would be the best dare, and chances were she would back out.

"Alice, I dare you to burn half of the clothes in your closet. The ones that get burned are of my choosing." I smiled wickedly.

"Alright," She seemed to be taking it better than I expected. Something must be up. "Lets go pick out the ones and get this over with."

We all started walking up the stairs and of course I had to trip and almost smashed my face into the step. But thankfully Edward caught me before any harm could be done. Once we got up to her and Jasper's room I went straight to the closet with everyone following and I started tossing clothes out that Emmett and Edward were to run downstairs and outside before Alice could see them. I figured she would anyways as soon as I made the decision to burn it. Around 15 minutes had passed and I wasn't even half way through her closet. It seemed like I had chosen about half of the clothes in the closet 20 minutes after I had started. I made sure that none of them were Jasper's. Although I had a feeling that he didn't even use this closet. Most of the clothes in it were Alice's

I figured he had a separate closet or a dresser somewhere. With how much Alice shops you would never know. I threw out 3 more items of clothing and stepped outside to everyone else. I stepped out only to find edward waiting for me to come out. Everyone else had ran outside and was waiting for me. Edward then scooped me up and ran downstairs. Apperently he couldn't wait for the fun to start.

It was dark outside, I could barely see anything. Stupid human traits. All I could see was the outline of the clothes pile and three figures standing off to the side, one was holding onto the other like they were comforting them. I assumed them to be Jasper and Alice. The other was definitely Rosalie because of her model like shape. There was another person dancing around the pile with a container of liquid and dumping it onto the clothes. The person had a big bear like shape so I guessed it was Emmett sence he was the only one left and it matched his discription.

We arrived at the group just as Emmett lit a match and threw it onto the pile. All of a sudden the clothes burst into flames. We all watched in awe as so many clothes burned. About half way through the bon fire Alice looked over at me grinning. Then she walked a little closer.

"You know, now I need more clothes. Which means you get to come shopping with me. Isn't that going to be so much fun?" She exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah. Loads of fun." I replied sarcastically. Why did I have to pick this for her dare, now I'm going to be punished. "Can we go back inside now? Its so wet out here."

We all started heading towards the house, away from the pile of buring ash that was slowly dying. Once we got inside we took our original places in the living room. Edward holding me close in his arms. Rosalie and Alice had a smiliar position with Emmett and Jasper.

"Okay my turn." Alice said excitedly. "Emmett truth or dare?"

"Oh dare!" Emmett nearly jumped off the couch he was so excited.

"I dare you to break glass wall." Alice said smiling. "And you have to make sure the whole thing is broken."She knew Esme and Carlisle would get angry at him and probably ground him.

"Okay. Its not like I would get introuble." Emmett said stupidly enough.

Emmett then walked over to where the glass wall was placed. The wall covered one whole side of their extravagant house. As soon as he reached the wall he punched it. It shattered into a million little pieces. Then in a blink of an eye he started running. He ran up stairs and made sure the window was all broken.

Just as he came back downstairs Esme and Carlisle walked in the front door after hunting.

"Emmett! What did you do?!?!" Carlisle bellowed. "And don't tell me it was an accident. Cause all of us very well know it wasn't."

"It was for a dare." Emmett said sheepishly.

"Well then, Truth or Dare is done for tonight. I don't want anything else broken." Carlisle told us.

After that Carlisle went to his study and Esme went to clean up the glass shards.

"Good going Emmett. Now we can't play anymore." Jasper said while smacking Emmett.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. Alice dared me too. Blame her." He tried defending himself.

"Yeah but you were dumb enough to actually do it. Don't you know better than that?" Jasper replied.

"Uh no?" Emmett mummbled.

We all sat there glaring at Emmett for a few minutes. Well all of us except for Alice. For the rest of the night we just all sat in the living room talking. Well until I fell into a deep uncontious state.

**Once again sorry it took so long. Wow almost a year… oh well the good thing is its finally done… **

**Now I should start working on the next chapter. I promise it will be up a lot sooner. **


End file.
